


Paquete electoral para los Premios Hugo 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

by OTW_Translation



Category: Meta - Fandom
Genre: Prêmios Hugo, sobre el AO3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Translation/pseuds/OTW_Translation
Summary: ¡The Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Un Archivo Propio) ha sidonominado para un Premio Hugo este año para la categoría de Mejor Obra Relacionada! Este es un gran logro y nos regocija que lxs votantes de Hugo reconozcan la increible obra colaborativa que es el AO3.He aquí información sobre el AO3, incluyendo sus orígenes, algunas de sus principales funciones y el equipo que hace que todo sea posible. También puedes verel espectacular PDF que presentamos para el paquete electoral para los Hugo 2019.





	Paquete electoral para los Premios Hugo 2019: Archive of Our Own (AO3)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [2019 Hugo Awards Voter Packet: Archive of Our Own (AO3)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18563851) by [OTW_Board](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTW_Board/pseuds/OTW_Board). 



[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/spanish/spanish_-_archive_stats.png)

### Sobre el AO3

El Archive of Our Own – AO3 (Un Archivo Propio) es un archivo de obras fan, tales como fanfiction, fanart, fan videos y podfic, creado y administrado por fans, sin fines lucro y sin fines comerciales. Nuestro [código abierto](https://github.com/otwcode/otwarchive) se construyó desde cero por fans para fans y opera en servidores propios de nuestra asociación madre sin fines de lucro, la [OTW (Organización para las Obras Transformativas)](https://www.transformativeworks.org/).

Nuestrxs usuarixs son fans de todo tipo —adolescentes y abuelxs, escritorxs novatxs o autorxs publicadxs— de todo el mundo, y todxs crean obras fan para fandoms como [ganadores del Premio Hugo](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Wayward%20Children%20Series%20-%20Seanan%20McGuire/works), [RPF (ficción sobre gente real) histórica](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Historical%20RPF/works), [podcasts](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Welcome%20to%20Night%20Vale/works), [Pokémon](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Pocket%20Monsters%20%7C%20Pokemon%20-%20All%20Media%20Types/works) y muchos otros. Si bien para la mayoría de lxs usuarixs del AO3 el inglés es su idioma de preferencia, lxs invitamos a publicar e interactuar en cualquier idioma que prefieran.

Nos enorgullece ofrecer una plataforma para que todx creadorx pueda publicar sus obras sin anuncios y sin miedo a que sus obras desaparezcan. Construimos el AO3 y somos dueñxs de sus servidores —de hecho, a eso se destina la mayor parte de nuestro [presupuesto](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12422)—, pero no es todo lo que hacemos junto a nuestros proyectos hermanos. También [rescatamos y hospedamos contenido fandomero en riesgo](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/). Ofrecemos [asistencia legal](http://www.transformativeworks.org/legal/) para proteger los derechos fandomeros de creación, remix y transformación. Ya sea que estés trabajando en una obra épica de 100.000 palabras o tengas un cómic que has bosquejado, te invitamos a publicarlo y compartirlo con nuestra comunidad fandomera. Más de 1,9 millones de fans nos visitan cada día y siempre nos alegra que se sumen más.

  


### Nuestro equipo

La [OTW](https://www.transformativeworks.org/) es operada por más de 750 voluntarixs; casi todxs realizan trabajo que impacta al AO3 de forma significativa. Somos programadorxs, sysadmins, [organizadorxs de etiquetas](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/tags#wrangling), proveedores de soporte técnico, encargadxs de aplicar nuestras políticas, traductorxs, [rescatistas de archivos](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), abogadxs y especialistas en documentación. Nos enorgullece nuestro trabajo y lo hacemos gratis.

Ocasionalmente trabajamos con contratistas externos, en especial para incorporar cambios mayores al AO3 tan rápida y efectivamente como sea posible. Esto es gracias a [generosas donaciones de lxs usuarixs que nos apoyan](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12674).

[](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/spanish/spanish_-_fundraising.png)

En conjunto somos una labor de esfuerzos y financiamiento colaborativo orgullosa de cada persona que hace posible nuestra misión.

  


### Nuestros orígenes

El fandom se conoce por promover [la economía del don](https://doi.org/10.3983/twc.2014.0518). Históricamente, las obras fan se compartían libremente: cassettes, DVDs, libros y zines se enviaban gratis o a precio de costo y lxs fans pagaban el favor haciendo lo mismo cuando otrx fan lo necesitaba. El auge de internet en los ‘90 trajo consigo nuevas y emocionantes oportunidades; por primera vez, fans del mundo entero podían conectarse fácilmente unxs con otrxs, hablar de sus pasiones fandomeras y compartir obras fan instantáneamente. Sin embargo, conforme internet creció y se expandió, también se volvió más comercial. Los sitios web, archivos y sitios de redes sociales eran espacios fandomeros que a final de cuentas generaban una ganancia para alguien que no era quien proveía el contenido fan. A la vez, lxs fans se estaban convirtiendo en una demográfica visible y mercadeable a la cual cortejaban los medios a través de series web, material extra, juegos y redes sociales.

Todo alcanzó un punto crítico en mayo de 2007 con el lanzamiento de [FanLib](https://fanlore.org/wiki/FanLib), el primer intento de gran escala de comercializar el fanfiction, así como [Strikethrough](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Strikethrough_and_Boldthrough) en [LiveJournal](https://fanlore.org/wiki/LiveJournal), durante el cual se purgaron 500 cuentas consideradas pornográficas, entre ellas blogs de sobrevivientes de violaciones y comunidades fandomeras. Muchxs fans se vieron afectadxs por esas supresiones; perdieron historias, comentarios y debates, además de la habilidad de comunicarse con otrxs fans. El fandom de repente descubrió que sus comunidades dependían de plataformas que sacaban provecho del uso fandomero pero que no priorizaban ni les interesaban las necesidades fandomeras. Más aún, el fandom se percató de que la estrategia que le había rendido frutos por mucho tiempo —la de pasar desapercibido— ya no era factible.

En este contexto se dio la publicación de astolat que llevaría a la creación de la OTW y del AO3. Titulada [An Archive of One's Own](https://fanlore.org/wiki/An_Archive_Of_One%27s_Own_\(post_by_astolat\)) (Un Archivo Propio), hacía eco del manifiesto feminista de Virginia Woolf, _A Room of One's Own_ (Una habitación propia), en la cual discute la necesidad de las escritoras de tener su propio dinero y espacio. astolat argumentaba algo similar para lxs escritorxs fan (y otrxs creadorxs fandomeros):

> Necesitamos un archivo centralizado propio, algo como animemusicvideos.org. Algo que NO se oculte de google o de ninguna mención pública, sino que más bien abogue de frente por la legalidad de nuestro hobby al mismo tiempo que no genere ganancias a costa de la propiedad intelectual de otrxs; un archivo que nos facilite celebrar nuestro hobby juntxs y que cree espacios para nuevxs fans con un sentido de historia y comunidad.

En cuestión de días la publicación tenía cientos de comentarios. Algunas personas estaban emocionadas y dispuestas a ayudar a lanzar el proyecto, mientras que otras comenzaron a crear listas con características que les gustaría en un archivo, muchas de las cuales son aún hoy los principios fundamentales de nuestra labor:

  * **De uso no comercial y sin fines de lucro**
    * Una organización sin fines de lucro sería quien administraría el AO3. Como indicó [Speranza en su grito de guerra](https://fanlore.org/wiki/I_Want_Us_to_Own_the_Goddamned_Servers), "ser dueños de los malditos servidores."
  * **Multifandomero e inclusivo**
    * El AO3 solo podría convertirse en un repositorio fandomero si lograba abarcar todo contenido y ser inclusivo. Se permitirían obras de todo tipo de ratings y contenidos, con advertencias y etiquetas para ayudar a sus lectorxs a buscar o evitar material sensible, según sus gustos.
  * **Control creativo**
    * Muchos archivos le dificultaban a lxs creadorxs eliminar sus obras. Muchas plataformas en línea no prevenían que motores de búsqueda rastrearan el contenido. El AO3 daría a sus creadorxs la habilidad de subir y fácilmente eliminar sus obras, de bloquear el contenido para que solo sea accedido por usuarixs del AO3 y de evitar que motores de búsqueda listaran sus obras. También dejaría que lxs creadorxs eviten los comentarios anónimos y de poder eliminar comentarios como fuera necesario.
**Funciones clave**
    * Muchas de las funciones solicitadas se han convertido en parte integral del AO3, incluyendo sus funciones de etiquetado y búsqueda y la posibilidad de descargar contenido, realizar intercambios con fans y crear listas de recomendaciones. Aún trabajamos en otras, como la posibilidad de hospedar otras formas de medios directamente en nuestro servidor.



  


### Algunas funciones clave

#### Comentarios y kudos

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/spanish/spanish_-_work_stats.png)

La mayoría de los archivos de fans permiten comentarios, lo que habilita a lxs usuarixs a comunicarse con creadorxs para dejar mensajes de ánimo, aprecio o crítica. A esto hemos sumado los kudos, que operan de forma similar a un “me gusta” para permitir que lxs usuarixs muestren su aprecio de forma rápida a las obras que han disfrutado. Lxs usuarixs frecuentes del AO3 se han acostumbrado a leer, "You have already left kudos here. :)" (Ya has dejado kudos aquí. :))

#### Colecciones y desafíos

Las colecciones permiten a lxs usuarixs coleccionar obras o marcadores basados en un tema o propósito específico, ya sea un pairing favorito u obras basadas en episodios de Navidad de Doctor Who. El AO3 también apoya dos tipos de desafíos: el Gift Exchange (intercambio de regalos) y Prompt Memes. [Yuletide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/yuletide), uno de los intercambios de regalos más grandes del fandom, se realiza anualmente en nuestros servidores, y fans de todo tipo realizan sus propios [desafíos](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/list_challenges) a lo largo del año.

#### Open Doors

[ ](https://media.archiveofourown.org/ao3/hugo2019/spanish/spanish_-_open_doors.png)

Alrededor del 2% de las obras en el AO3 han sido importadas por nuestro proyecto hermano, [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/), el cual busca preservar el contenido fandomero en riesgo. Estas obras originalmente se hospedaban en [archivos en línea en peligro de cerrarse](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Open_Doors#Archives_Imported_with_the_Assistance_of_Open_Doors) y perder su contenido, y ahora se hospedan en colecciones especiales en el AO3.

#### Descargas

Todas las obras pueden descargarse en [cinco formatos](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12212), perfecto para leer sobre la marcha o cuando el AO3 ha anunciado un tiempo de inactividad por mantenimiento programado.

#### Etiquetas

Las [etiquetas](https://archiveofourown.org/tags) son una parte vital de la experiencia del AO3; son lo que permite que lxs usuarixs encuentren las obras que buscan, sin importar el pairing, rating, o tema. Lxs usuarixs pueden etiquetar en cualquier formato que les sea más útil o natural y nuestro equipo de más de 350 organizadorxs de etiquetas enlazan las etiquetas en conceptos fácilmente consultables. Por ejemplo, [William Laurence/Tenzing Tharkay](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/William%20Laurence*s*Tenzing%20Tharkay/works) también muestra resultados para obras etiquetadas como Laurence/Tharkay, Tenzing Tharkay/William Laurence o Will Laurence/Tharkay. También se enlazan conceptos relacionados; tanto [ópera espacial](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Opera/works) como [batalla espacial](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Battles/works) se hallan bajo la metaetiqueta [espacio sideral](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Outer%20Space/works) junto con otros términos relacionados, como [astronautas](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Astronauts/works), [naves espaciales](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Spaceships/works) e incluso [ballenas espaciales](https://archiveofourown.org/tags/Space%20Whales/works).

  


### Nuevo y notable

El AO3 [cambia y crece constantemente](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts?tag=1). He aquí algunos de los hitos de 2018:

  * La cantidad de fandoms del AO3 creció en casi 4.000, mientras que sus usuarixs registradxs aumentaron en 410.000 y las obras en poco menos de 900.000 (sin mencionar los millones de vistas, comentarios y kudos). 
    * ¡Sobrepasamos tanto [la suma de 30.000 fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11555) como [los 4 millones de obras fan](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10833)!
  * Open Doors completó [11 importaciones de archivos](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/12137).
  * La función de búsqueda del AO3 tuvo una [actualización significativa](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10575) que permite búsquedas más sencillas y rápidas por obra, etiqueta, marcador o persona. 
    * Gracias a la nueva opción de filtrado, lxs usuarixs pueden realizar búsquedas específicas que incluyen [todas las obras de Sherlock Holmes publicadas en 2018 de exactamente 221 palabras](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=221&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=221&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=2018-01-01&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=2018-12-31&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms) y [crossovers de Lord of The Rings/Game of Thrones que no incluyan a Frodo Baggins ni Arya Stark](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=145124&include_work_search%5Bfandom_ids%5D%5B%5D=242462&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=917&exclude_work_search%5Bcharacter_ids%5D%5B%5D=38222&work_search%5Bexcluded_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bcrossover%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_from%5D=&work_search%5Bwords_to%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_from%5D=&work_search%5Bdate_to%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&commit=Sort+and+Filter&tag_id=A+Song+of+Ice+and+Fire+-+George+R*d*+R*d*+Martin).
    * También ofrecemos una lista actualizada de [operadores ocultos de búsqueda](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10851) para quien desee mejorar las búsquedas aún más.
  * [El AO3 ahora soporta el set de caracteres UTF8MB4](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11871) en todos sus campos de búsqueda, lo cual no solo le permite más soporte a varios alfabetos no latinos, ¡sino también acceso a emojis! 🎉💖📚👾💩
  * También hemos [mejorado el conteo de palabras para obras en chino, japonés y tailandés](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/11702).
  * Actualizamos nuestro sistema de inicio de sesión para brindar seguridad y mantenimiento de avanzada.
  * Actualizamos nuestros [Términos y condiciones de servicio](https://archiveofourown.org/tos) para cumplir con los [requisitos de la Regulación General de Protección de Datos](https://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/10518) de la Unión Europea.




End file.
